MIsunderstandings
by MorrighanChann
Summary: Amu's life is filled with tragedy and misunderstandings. Can her ex-boyfriend Ikuto help her, and win her back? Obstacles are definently in their way. AMUTO


_Ahahah... Uhh..errr... DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! IM TOO YOUNGG.! T_T.._

_Uh so yeah, I've been gone for awhile and not updating it...but...I have a reason! Well, alot of things have been going on. Love life, school life, etctera. BUT ANYWAYS. I AM giving up on my other stories, i hated my writing styles and lemons. So.. I'm making a new story with: HINAMORI AMU AND TSUKIYOMI ...IKUTOOO! 3333 YES!_

_So here it is: _

* * *

><p>Her eyes flickered from her reflection to the marred flesh of her wrists. Her wrists were bruised and raw, and looked as if a rope was constantly rubbed against them. This was Hinamori Amu, a once lively girl with waist-length bubble gum pink hair, porcelain skin, and honey golden eyes.<p>

Amu sighed as she covered her wrists with her long sleeves. She spent a few mere seconds looking at her reflection, but then moved to her room. She then opened her door and went down to her silent kitchen and grabbed a knife. She began to chop off her lovely locks of bubble gum hair. She then went to the bathroom to take a shower and dyed her hair midnight black.

After she was finished, she had cheek-bone length hair. She went back upstairs and binded her C-cup chest, then she put on her black skinny jeans, loose white button-up shirt, and a Breathe Carolina hoodie. She looked at her reflection and thought she really did look like a guy. She slid on her black converse, grabbed her keys, backpack, and cellphone then walked out of her house and to the highschool: Seiyo High.

* * *

><p>-Ikuto's POV-<p>

God...why are girls so...what's the word? Oh right, annoying? I sat at my desk silently as my sister, Utau, clung to my arm talking to a girl named...Saaya? Yeah, that was it. They were talking about a new transfer student, as everyone was, and how hot he probably was. How would they know if it was a guy or a girl? Though, I was hoping for a girl.. new _Playmates _would be nice. I focused my attention back onto the 2 girls near me.

"Oh my God! What if he has gorgeous eyes? Kyaa~!"Utau squealed. She had hearts in her eyes as she jumped around, still clinging onto my arm. What is with her? She has a grip of a gorilla!

"Or..what if he has gorgeous hair?~" Saaya said, a light sparkle in her eyes. But, she soon turned her attention to me with a flirtatious look. Now I'll say right now, I'm good looking and get tons of girls. Especially ones like Saaya. I have the looks of a model: Soft porcelain skin, Midnight blue hair, Sapphire eyes, and a sharp defined face. Plus, my body also adds to it. Toned and gorgeous. I guess you could say I'm living proof of the stereotypical player.

Nikaidou-sensei then waltzed into the classroom, clumsily I may add, and hushed the class. He then cleared his throat for everybody to be seated.

"Now, as you all have heard, we have a new transfer studen-" he was then interupted by a loud chatter of students but cleared his throat to settle them down.

"You may come in, Ichi-kun," as Nikaidou said that, a guy walked in. He had midnight black hair, bright yet dull honey glazed eyes and porcelain skin. He had a childish round face and was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, and a Breathe Carolina hoodie. The girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes while the guys, other than me of course, looked at him with undisguised envy even though he didn't look like he cared.

"Ohayo, I'm Tsukoya Ichi. I don't really care what the hell you call me." He then walked to the only empty seat open, which surprisingly **(A/N: not really ;P)**, was next to me. He paid me no mind as he inconspicuosly slipped his iPod earplugs in. Utau kept looking at me with a jealous look. Looks as if she's interested in this one.

* * *

><p>-Time skip: Lunch time-<p>

"Hello Ichi-kun~" Saaya purred to the newcomer. He looked as if he didn't hear her, or well, wasn't paying attention. **(A/N: Uh.. warning: this is/will be a mature content story.. so sorry about this part?) **Saaya then started grinding her breasts against his arm. He looked at her as if it happened everyday. It probably did.

"How about we all go out to the popular corner, hm~?" Utau suggested as Saaya quickly complied and dragged Tsukoya out to the corner. We all sat around and this girl I think named... Lulu.., sat on my lap facing me. Saaya took Ichi next to us and grinded against him. Lulu was rubbing her crotch against mine, moaning. Sigh..I wasn't really in the mood for this. Even if I was getting hard, i didn't want to act on it. Ichi pushed Saaya off of him as I did to Lulu. And suddenly.. I felt as if I needed to pull Ichi away. I walked over to him and pulled him over to the secluded area in the back of the school.

He looked up at me curiously as I placed my hands on the sides of his head. I slightly leaned down and looked at him. We were so close that our noses were almost touching. Ichi began blushing and timidly closed the distance between us. Our lips connected heatedly as I nipped at his lower lip. He gasped and took the chance of slipping my tongue in and his tongue quickly met mine in a battle of dominance. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate. So addicting..

We pulled away minutes later, panting heavily. I saw a slight bulge on his chest. I slid my hands up and under his shirt and felt a bind around his chest. I pulled it off and was rewarded with his breasts coming out. I was right, he was actually Amu. I moved my hands to cup her breasts and moved my lips back ontop of hers. I tweaked her nipples playfully and she wrapped her arms around my neck, moaning.

"Ikutoo~ Stop.." She moaned. I stopped and placed her bind back and nibbled her lower lip.

"Yes..Amu~" I smirked as she smiled slightly. Yes, I knew Ichi was actually Amu. I can't believe she's actually back, though. She left school last year after a family accident that killed her mother and sister. I nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly. I missed her since then. We dated until she up and dissapeared. I knew it was her by the alluring color of her eyes.

"I missed you" I said, nuzzling her neck again.

"I know." She replied.

* * *

><p><em>AND SO THATS THE END!~ I know it's slightly confusing at first but, I swear I'll explain everything later. It'll be really interesting~!<em>

_JA NE~!_


End file.
